Outworldly Intervention- The Seed of Hope and The Eco Channeler
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: While enroute to En II, the Calnus enters a black hole and crash lands onto the world of the Precursors. There, Edge and crew must help a banished outcast turned wastelander and his ottsel sidekick end a war that could affect the fate of the entire planet.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing a crossover story. Basically, this fic is about what would happen if the crew of the Calnus landed on the world of Jak and Daxter, So please read and review. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Edge Maverick and the crew of the SRF-003 Calnus had just finished disposing of a Grigori on the Planet Aeos. They were now on a journey to En II, the Morphus homeworld. thee crew were currently in their seats before thud could be heard all across the ship. causing the whole crew to panic

Status Report!" Edge commanded

"We've entered the range of a gravitational singularity. the Calnus is being sucked in" Reimi reported to Edge

"What?!" Edge stood up from his seat "Quickly divert all power to the sub engines and change course immediately. Emergency warp!" he commanded

"Roger!" Myuria as she input the commands.

Reimi could hear the screen at her seat beep "It's no use! the gravitation field between the Calnus and the black hole is too strong! The ship's engines don't stand a chance of escaping such a pull!" she reported

"Damn it!" Edge banged his fist on the dashboard

As Meracle, Lymle and Sarah were worrying with panic. Edge decided that if there was a chance that the crew would die, he decided to give his crew some final words "Everyone if we all die here. Just know that the fault lies with me. This isn't-" the Blonde haired captain's voice was filled with sorrow

"Edge no! its not-" Reimi cut him off anf tried to snap him out of it

"But for now, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" He shouted and soon the crew began to duck and cover.

The crew of the Calnus all screamed in panic as the black hole sucked the ship in. it entered an unknown atmostphere before making a sudden crashlanding

A few moments later, the crew woke up, the ship having survived the black hole.

"Looks like Everyone's still in one piece" Edge commented as he got up

"Ugh that was so scary. kay" Lymle remarked

"Meow, that was quite an impact" Meracle said

Arumat clutched his head "Close call there"

Edge decided to assass the situation "It appears we made an Indecent Crash landing. Anyway, Where are we?"

"Mr Edge, My Translators indicate that we are on an underdeveloped planet known only as the 'World of the Precursors' according to the local Alphabet" Bacchus deduced

Edge was stunned by this revelation "World of the Precursors huh?' The word precursor stood out to him the most.

"Mr Edge. Maintenence Reports indicate that the ship's engines have been critically damaged in the crash" The Cyborg reported

"Are we able to get them repaired?" the Blonde haired captain asked

"Yes, although it will take a while. At the least, a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?!" Edge found the report to be ridiculous. "No, Nevermind, right now we need to focus on getting the ship repaired. But first, we should stock up on supplies Bacchus, how far is the nearest civilization from here?" One of the things he hated the most was landing on underdeveloped planets

"The nearest Civilization seems to be far north of here, near the coast. Also my sdensors indicate that there are several ancient ruins located across this area" the cyborg reported, showing a map.

"Ancient ruins?" Reimi expressed interest "Think we'll find somethiing related to the muah there?" She asked Edge

"Who knows?" Edge just shrugged. "But first, our priority is heading to that Civilization to the north"

The crew decided to head outside and saw that they had crash landed onto a desert. A desert known only as the Wasteland.

* * *

 **I hope this works out ok. Next chapter will be posted in a bit. Don't be afraid to submit feedback and if you like it, stay tuned. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter guys. Sorry that it took me awhile. I had difficulty trying to envision the dialogue for the events of this chapter, but I hope its not too bad.**

* * *

At the Oasis of the Wasteland, Jak and Daxter gor out of the Sandshark to meet with the Current Governor of Haven City, Ashelin Praxis.

"Hey baby ya thought you dumped me huh. I'd knew you'd be back for some more orange lovin. Get a good look, its thw elas time you get to see it" The ottsel attempted ot flirt with her. Ashelin just rolled her eyes in annoyance to the ottsel's remarks

"Ashelin" Jak said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Jak, it's good to see you" Ashelin gave him a smile

"Listen toots, you left us in the desert, SO talk to the tail cause the whiskers ain't listening" Daxter seemed mad at her

Jak just ingnored Daxter before speaking his mind out to Ashelin

"That beacon you gave me" Jak was unsure what to say "thanks."

"I knew Damas would find you. He doesn't miss much in this desert." The Red haired tattooed woman said in resposne

"How do you know him?" The Wastelander was suprised at the revelation.

" It doesn't matter now. Jak, I need you to come back to the city. We're losing the fight. Veger is drunk on power and he's taken command. He doesn't understand what he's up against. I need you..." Ashelin Continued, but was interrupted by an engine rumble as several buggies approached them.

"Look out!" Jak warned as he and Ashelin were surrounded by Marauders. Jak stood in front of Ashelin as he took out his Morph gun, Ready to take them on

A few miles away, The Crew of the Calnus were trekking across the Wasteland in an attempt to head to the civilization at the north. Edge and all of the females were beginning to suffer from heat exhuastion and thirst. Only, Bacchus and arumat were unfazed by the heat

"Its so hot! kay." Lymle Complained

"Meow, I'm so thirsty" Meracle whined

"C'mon guys" Edge panted as he continued walking "Just a little more, Don't stop"

"Edge, this is way worse than the desert on Roak. Maybe we should head back to the Calnus" Reimi could only say while rubbing her forehead.

"Mr Edge there is an Oasis up ahead. We should stop there and rest for a bit" Bacchus analyzed his surroundings

"Yeah, all of you heard what Bacchus Said. Once we reach that Oasis, We'll take a break." Edge said. The Crew could only nod as they continued to walk toward the Oasis.

After a while they were finally nearing the oasis. However, as the got closer they saw a battle going on. At a distance Edge and the crew could see several masked figures and Dune buggy like vehicles attacking two people; a blonde haired male with a strange orange furred creature on his shoulder and a red haired female. The Blonde male was carrying a large gun while the Woman wielded two pistols, both fending off the attackers. To the suprise of Edge and Reimi as well as Bacchus and Myuria, what was strange about those people was that they had pointed ears, almost like Morphus.

"Are those Morphus?" Edge thought aloud, pointing out the similarities between them

"No, they can't be. Our original homeworld was way more technologically Advanced than this planet. Perhaps they are this planet's inhabitants " Bacchus offered his response

"I must admit. Although they look a lot like morphus, they don't seem to be using any sort of symbology" Myuria interjected, supporting the Cyborg's statement

"Those people are getting attacked, We must help them!" Reimi declared

"No!" Edge protested "This is an underdeveloped planet! We can't just get involved like this! Our presence can-" he stopped talking once the rest of the crew rushed in to help. His words falling on deaf ears. Edge could only facepalm in annoyance as he took out his sword and followed his crew who went to help the two people being attacked.

As Jak and Ashelin were fending off the Marauders, they both saw that several mysterious figures had entered the fray and attacked the marauders

"STAMPEDE SLASH!"

"NETHER STRIKE!"

"THUNDER FLARE!"

"FIRE BOLT!"

"FORCE BREAKER!"

"CRIMSON SQUALL!"

"Just who are these people?" Jak said to Ashelin as he fired shots from his morph gun toward some Marauders.

Ashelin Rolled out of the way "Whoever they are they seem to possess some extraordinary power. I have no idea whether they are friend or foe!"

Eventually all the Marauders were defeated by the group of strangers which to Jak and Ashelin looked like a blonde swordsman, a brunette archer, a cyborg, a short little girl, a girl with cat like features, a woman with wings, a pink haired woman and a tough looking person wielding a giant scythe, All dressed in the strangest attire they have ever seen. Jak and Ashelin grew weary of this strange group of people and aimed their weapons at them. Edge and Reimi were startled upon being held at gunpoint especially since they had just saved those two individuals

"Whoa!" Edge held up his hands out of fright

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Jak questioned the people in front of him

"Please" Reimi Explained for him "We were just going to stop and rest here before heading to a civilization to the North"

Jak Knew the Archer was talking about Spargus City and he lowered his weapon. "But why and how did you get here in the first place?"

"Yeah" Daxter Added on "You wouldn't be able to survive an hour out here in the wasteland."

The fact that Daxter spoke suprised the crew of the Calnus

"Did...Did I hear that weasel-thing talk just now?!" Edge wondered outloud. He wondered what he got himself into.

"HEY!" The Ottsel shouted outloud as he got off of Jak's shoulder and walked toward Edge "Who you calling a weasel?!"

"Uh sorry!" Edge apologized nervously. Reimi just chuckled

"Anywau thanks for getting us out of that tight spot. The name's Jak " The Blonde and green haired man introduced

"And I'm Daxter!" The ottsel said

"Ashelin. Ashelin Praxis. What are your names?" The red haired dreadlocked woman said to the group

"Edge, Edge Maverick." the Calnus captain gave his name before introducing the rest of his crew "This is my first officer Reimi Saionji. The short girl is lymle. The Cyborg is named Bacchus. The Cat girl is Meracle. The one with the wings is Sarah. The Pink haired woman is Myuria and The one carrying the scythe is Arumat"

"Judging by your ears and your clothes. You don't seem like your from this world" Ashelin suspected

"We aren't. Long story short our ship crashed onto this desert, we were trying to get it repaired" Edge stated

"Hey Jak, do you trust these people, er aliens? cause i don't. My whiskers are getting this strange feeling about them." The ottsel told his human companion

"Well they did help us from those marauders, so why wouldn't I" Jak could only say

"What an Interesting vehicle Miss Ashelin" Bacchus said, observing the Hellcat Cruiser which soon caught the attention of The crew of the Calnus. Edge reimi, Myuria and Arumat soon noticed it and were surprised

"Oh my that's my hellcat cruiser. And Please, just call me Ashelin. No Need for the formalities." The governor of haven city told the cyborg

"Now that you mention it Bacchus. I never seen a vehicle like that before, not even on Earth. How can an underdeveloped planet possess this kind of technology?" Reimi wondered outloud

" Perhaps this planet is more technologically advanced than we thought." Myuria could only guess

"Anyway, I guess that goes for the introductions" Ashelin then faced Jak "Keira wanted me to give you this. Jak, your friends need you. I need you." The red haired woman said to him, handing him the jetboard

"The city threw me out, remember? They can rot for all I care." the wastelander felt embittered.

"But what about your..." The red haired woman pleaded

"Forget it! Just leave! I have new friends now." jak said coldly. He didn't want to go back after being treated like an outcast

"So the hero I knew did die in the desert or was it long before that? Don't you remember who you are?" She asked him, handing him the amulet of Mar

"I'm through saving the world." Jak responded. A disappointed Ashelin got into her hellcat cruiser before flying bck into haven city

The crew of the Calnus could only listen in on the conversation between that occured between the two people before them. Edge and Reimi were full of questions

Jak then faced them "So you mentioned you were heading to a civilization north of here. It seems that you all are trying to get to spargus city?"

 _Spargus city, huh. So thats the name of that civilization_ Edge scratched his head "Uh yeah"

"Well then I'd be more than happy to take you there" jak smirked

Edge held up his hands uncomfortably. "Its fine, we're better off getting there by walking, considering the fact that there are a lot of us."

"Believe me. All of you won't be able to get there on foot. Wait here, I'll be back with some escorts" The wastelander told them. The blonde swordsman reluctantly nodded.

Jak and Daxter then got into the sandshark before speeding off into the Desert.

While the Calnus crew was waiting for them to return, Reimi went up to Edge. "Hey Edge I'm starting to grow more curious about this planet."

Edge raised an eyebrow "Hm and why do you say that Reimi?"

"Well Judging by those dune buggies and that flying vehicle we saw that red haired woman pilot, It would seem that this planet way more technologically advanced than the other underdeveloped planets we visited" the Archer hypothesized "I'm curious to see what other kinds of technology there is here. "

Bacchus Soon approached them "I've analyzed the surrouding area. based on my speculation, It seems that this planet is reliant on a source of energy known as 'Eco.'"

"Okay, So what exactly is eco?" Edge asked

"I am unable to obtain anymore information. It seems we'll ahve to ask Mr. Jak and Mr Daxter about it. After all, they are inhabitants of this planet"

"Let's just hope we can find something that will repair the Calnus" The Blonde swordsman could only say

While Meracle, Lymle and Sarah all drank from the Oasis. Arumat was leaning against a palm tree, minding his own business and Myuria was in deep thought about something.

 _How is it that furred creature just spoke? Can the fauna of this planet speak? And that vehicle that woman was piloting. I never seen a design like that before._

They soon saw that 4 buggies of varying sizes had approached them and in the front of them was the Sanshark, with Jak and Daxter inside it. Jak Honked the horn which caught the attention Edge and Reimi

"Looks like our rides have arrived" Edge addressed his crew, who began to wak toward the buggies.

* * *

As I said before this is my first time doing a crossover, so it is endless to how things can turn out as well as what viewers can expect. If possible please give me feedback, so I know how I can improve. Stay tuned for Chapter 3


End file.
